Enjoy the Silence
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: As Bellatrix tortures Hermione Granger, Draco has his moment. He could have decided to help the girl in front of him. Or he could have remained where he was. For the 'Random Picking Challenge. Reivews greatly appreciated, thanks  :


**Enjoy the Silence**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: For the 'Random Picking Challenge.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I did contribute to the making of the Random Picking Challenge, though.

A/N As Bellatrix tortures Hermione Granger, Draco has his moment. He could have decided to help the girl in front of him. Or he could have remained where he was. For the 'Random Picking Challenge', if you'd like to write a fic for this challenge, here are the rules:

Pick any character you want, from your favorite fandom.

Pick your favorite fandom to write in, and go to its fanfiction archive.

Go to story number twelve on the first page. Pick one of the characters in that fic to write about. _No matter who they are. _

Go to story number forty-nine. Pick your last character. Then, go to youtube, type in your favorite band's name, the first song to pop up is the name of your fic. When you're done, message me telling me the name, and I'll pick the best written fanfic from the challenge. (: Is there a reward? No, unless you want virtual cookies. The fic can be any length, but preferably, under 1000 words. Thanks ~

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't a Gryffindor, he had never been one. But he could have been.

All those years ago, when he sat on the stool, and the sorting hat had been atop his head, It had said only one thing to him.

" _You can be a Slytherin, like your entire family before you. Or you can be different, Gryffindor might just be the right choice for you-"_

Draco had been terrified for that short second. Gryffindor? His father would have killed him. Who would he have talked to? He might have been disowned.

So he had said," _I am a Slytherin, not a pathetic Gryffindor!"_

The hat was quick then. " _Maybe so..._Slytherin!"

Draco had never told anyone, and no one had ever guessed. His sorting had been one of the shortest, no one supposed the hat had even spoken to him at all.

But it had. And the words it had spoken inside him haunted him for the rest of his school career.

They were haunting him again, as his 'dear aunt Bella' tortured Hermione Granger only a few feet away from him.

The screams were the worst, and they only grew louder as his aunt carved the word _mudblood_ into the girl's arm...

Still, it wasn't as though she was screaming for _him _to help her. Why would she be? She hated him, didn't she?

Bellatrix was screaming now. Hermione was whimpering, she was afraid._ Good_, he thought, _stupid little Gryffindors deserve to be scared every once in a while. _

The thought died on his brain, he was almost a Gryffindor, and he was always afraid, maybe fear is in everyone...

"_ You could be a great hero, you know." _Draco froze, was he finally breaking down? The Sorting Hat was back at Hogwarts, not here.

Or maybe it wasn't the hat's voive and he was going insane.

" _You are not lost yet, Draco. Let me help you." _Draco jumped this time, it was Dumledore's old voice that was invading his mind now.

" Leave me alone! You're dead," Draco yelled it out loud, but no one answered him. They couldn't hear him over the screams.

_" Save her and you can save yourself too." _Draco couldn't place that voice, it was low and whispered...but still he screamed back.

" No, I will die! I want to live-I-I want to_ live_!" He was heard that time, by one person. Hermione Granger, while in pure agony, had listened to him.

She turned her deep brown eyes on him, and the voice spoke again," _Maybe, she wants to live, too."_

Draco shook and sighed. Then, finally, took a step forward. He could do it...just grab her and apparate..and then...

Then what?

Draco slid forward another foot, putting him two steps closer to Hermione and Bellatrix...

Then he paused. _What am I doing? _He turned his back, and took one last step. A step away.

" I _am _a Slytherin."

* * *

A/N Yes, the words aren't exact, they're not supposed to be. Please review :( And remember if you want to do the challenge, just follow the rules and PM me.


End file.
